hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Memes in fandom
This is a list of popular memes in the fandom for Axis Powers Hetalia. Fatty Russia Refers to art where Russia is portrayed as being somewhat overweight or more noticeably heavier and larger than the other characters. In canon, Russia himself claims to simply be big-boned, even wearing a shirt that states such in a sketch by Hidekaz Himaruya. Five Meters An injoke started by a fan about Prussia during a discussion about the average penis sizes of men in various countries. After stating that Prussia was "five meters long", the joke quickly caught on as a meme and fanworks with Prussia can often be seen referencing "FIVE METERS". Italy's Erogenous Zone Started in the original webcomic. Italy's 'erogenous zone' is the curl of hair he has and was discovered when Germany started becoming curious about it, going so far as to touch it. South Italy 'saves' his brother, telling off Germany for doing something inappropriate. From then on, jokes about both Italies' curls have appeared in almost every medium. Because countries such as Greece, Turkey, Taiwan, Norway, Austria and Korea have similar curls, jokes and plot ploys have been developed from them, though any sign that they too are 'erogenous zones' has yet to be shown. Marukaite Chikyuu Because of the different versions of Marukaite Chikyuu sung by each country's respective voice actor, it has become a common meme to either perform a version of the song in -Japanese but lyrics are changed to suit the country in question -English but lyrics are changed to suit the country in question -The language of the country with the lyrics changed to suit the country in question -A female (or opposite sex) voice with the same lyrics Gender Bender It has become common to depict characters as the opposite gender in either fanart or fanfiction (for example, Germany as a female or Hungary as a male). In addition, "canon" genderbent designs exist for certain characters, as Hidekaz Himaruya drew them for fun to see what the nations would be like as the opposite gender. So far, the Himaruya-drawn genderbends include the Axis and Allies, Spain and South Italy, Hungary, and Liechtenstein. The Axis *North Italy's female counterpart has her hair tied back into a ponytail, and has a wild curl of hair dangling down at the side of her head. In one sketch, she wears a more feminine version of a military uniform, with a double-breasted jacket and mini skirt. *The female Germany still wears her SS Uniform, but her hair is somewhat messier. In a group sketch, she is shown to wear only a tank top and pants when training, much like the regular Germany. *Japan is depicted as a short girl with a bob hairstyle, and has shine to her eyes unlike her male counterpart. The Allies *The female version of America does not have glasses, but instead dresses in a crop top and shorts with a cowboy hat and boots. One illustration shows what appears to be an American flag emblem tattooed on her chest as well. *UK, however, does have glasses. She no longer has the signature thick eyebrows, and instead wears her hair in long pigtails. This version of the character is called Igiko (girl Britain) by Himaruya and fans alike. *France's female counterpart is an elegantly-dressed woman with her hair tied back into a bun. Her eyebrows appear to be somewhat thick. *China wears a qipao dress and has her hair tied up in a set of buns. *Russia is a modestly-dressed woman with long beige-blonde hair. Other "Official" Genderbends *The female version of South Italy is drawn with dark, shoulder-length hair held back by a pink headband. Unlike the genderbent version of North Italy, she does not keep her haircurl. She wears a pink dress. *The female Spain is shown to be a stylish woman with a pinstripe shirt and her hair tied back into a bun. *Hungary's male counterpart still wears the Lake Balaton flower in his hair, but keeps his hair tied back into a short ponytail. *The male version of Liechtenstein is depicted as a young boy in a long shirt and overalls. KolKolKol Russia's chant when threatening someone or taking pleasure in someone else's misfortune. 'KolKolKol' can often be seen in comments from fans. e.g. 'Poor France D: I'm sure Russia enjoys that D:' 'KolKolKol I bet he does c:' Category:Fanon